The increased use of technology and portable computers has generated a corresponding increase in the need for portable audio technology. This ever-increasing need for portable audio technology requires corresponding audio devices which are compact, portable, and effective.
A speaker, also known as an audio speaker or audio module, is a commonly used audio device. Speakers are used to convert electrical signals received from a sound generator or source (such as computers) into audible or audio signals. In this way, a speaker is an electroacoustic transducer that produces sound in response to an electrical signal input. Speakers include loudspeakers, computer speakers, and other types of speakers.